


The Line Up

by emmielupinblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bassist Remus, F/M, Mention of mild sexual language, Modern Rock Star AU, Remus Lupin x reader - Freeform, Remus x Reader Fluff, guitarist reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmielupinblack/pseuds/emmielupinblack
Summary: The rock band, The Marauders, is quickly gaining a loyal fan base. And, as the lead guitarist, the reader is ecstatic. But, when there is a change in the line up, she sees her boyfriend and bassist, Remus, in a different light.





	The Line Up

Fans screamed at the front of the stage as you band, The Marauders, took the stage. For the first time in the two years that you had been a fulltime, functioning rock band, you were the main act. And, obviously, that had all five of you jazzed.

Your eyes immediately fell to onto your group of friends, who were all screaming against the front guard rail. Marlene, Lily, Dorcas, Emmaline, Alice, and Frank all waved violently as the band grabbed their instruments. Sirius always ate up the attention, loving to hear fans screaming his name. You could hear the women in the audience shriek the moment he picked up his guitar and made his way to the center mic.

Remus winked over at you as he lifted his base guitar from its stand and settled in front of the mic on the other side of Sirius. He immediately started fiddling with the strings, causing a small roar from the crowd.

“We love you, Remus!” a group of girls towards the front screamed, making you smile. You watched as his cheeks reddened a little as he turned toward his mic.

“Love you all too,” he teased the crowd, earning himself another set of squeals. You laughed, shaking your head. As shy as your boyfriend was, he secretly loved the attention, even if he never admitted it.

It was amazing how quickly you all had gained a following. The band had started out in small venues, before being picked up by a small record group. Last year, you opened for a much larger band that only Sirius had heard of, but they were pretty good. And, with that, your fanbase took off.

You tuned your guitar, turning to James. He sat behind his tower of drums, lightly tapping out the rhythm to the first song on your set list. His curls, that seriously needed a trim, bounced atop his head as he rocked his head to the beat in his mind. You smiled over at your friend, chuckling to yourself.

Peter shuffled onto the stage late, as usual. He didn’t exactly play an instrument, but he was great with technology. He added extra percussion and cool sounds that added to many of your songs. He wanted to try for guitar and was the back up guitarist before Sirius discovered your hidden talent. But, once you agreed to join, Peter was found another position, and Sirius bumped you up to lead guitar.

Sirius finally pressed his lips to the mic, his million-dollar grin spread across the lips. He always basked in the glory, which didn’t surprise you at all.

“Hey there, you lovely animals.” The crowd roared, making your heart race a little. “Thank you for being here and supporting us. It means the world.” Sirius turned to Remus, then to you. “But, enough foreplay. Let’s get to what you came here for.”

And, with that, James tapped on his drums, counting you in. On the fifth count, you started furiously strumming. Sirius joined you, setting the rhythm, followed by Remus. The crowd jumped and shouted as you finished the intro, the sound consuming you in the best possible way.

“How long will you cower down until you come to see that courage is not higher ground? It changes destiny,” Sirius belted into the mic. A few black strands fell free from his bun, instantly sticking to his quickly heating skin. It was weird to see your best friend so composed, so natural at doing something. But, if Sirius Orion Black was anything, it was a fucking rock star.

Sirius continued his lyrics, occasionally backed up by Remus. You smiled to yourself at the sound of Remus’ voice, a bit lower than Sirius’, adding a little something extra to the chorus. You closed your eyes, having memorized your chords, just listening to Remus’ voice.

“It’s like poison in your veins. Oh, it’s the beast you cannot tame,” Sirius and Remus both sang, ramping up the crowd a little more. Quite a few fans sang along to the words, forcing a smile across your lips. You never thought your little rock band would be at this point so quickly. But there you were, and you were loving it.

When the first song finally ended, you smiled at Sirius, who gestured over to you.

“Let’s here it for Y/N Y/L/N on the guitar, everyone! Isn’t she incredible?” The crowd shouted and threw up their hands, and you waved, smiling. You took a few steps to the extra mic that was on your side, for the few songs you did duets for.

“Thank you, everyone. I love you,” you muttered into the mic. You glanced over at Remus, who nodded slightly your way.

Sirius then turned to Remus and grinned. “For this next one, I’m going to have my buddy Remus here help me with some of the vocals. I hope that’s okay with everyone.” You froze. What? Remus never sang on his own. Sure, he backed Sirius up. But he never did a duet, ever. You licked your lips and smiled widely over at Remus, who blushed wildly as he leaned towards his mic.

“I hope I don’t fuck this one up,” Remus teased, earning a few sympathetic shouts from the same group of ladies on his side of the stage. He turned away from them, his eyes locking on you. Whenever Remus was insecure, he did just that. He would keep his gaze on you until he found his center.

James started the first few beats to your second song, before you added your bit, along with Sirius. Remus started just seconds later, adding a little heaviness to the intro.

Once your tiny solo was over, Remus took a step towards the mic, closing his eyes. You could tell he was nervous. Then, he sucked in a breath, and started his lines. “Now there is a light in the dark, some will say. There is a grace up high. There is a beauty that some can behold. Not I, not I.”

Your chest heaved as your breath punched out of you. Sure, you had heard Remus sing a million times. In the nearly four years that you were together, he had sung to you millions of times. He had been singing beside Sirius for the last two years that you were performing these songs. But, there was something about the way he sounded in that theatre tonight. The acoustics, maybe? Honestly, you had never heard his voice amplified like that on its own.

And it was one of the most beautiful things you had ever heard.

Remus waiting for Sirius to finish his part of the chorus, then closed his eyes again, waiting for his mark. “How many times have you felt all alone. How many tears have you cried. Called out in vain for a God to behold. Inside, inside.” Merlin, you wanted to melt into that stage. Your eyes fluttered closed for a moment as you swayed to the music. But, after a moment you shot your eyes back open, focusing on your chords.

Sirius was turned to you, singing his lines into the mic. The smirk on his face made you roll your eyes. You turned back towards the crowd, slamming down on your strings as your fingers flew up the neck of your instrument. Remus watched you in awe, like he always did. You rocked your head back and forth as the crowd screamed, cheering you on. You glanced back up at Remus, who subtly licked his lips at you.

“Zero, nothing for you’s ever good enough,” Sirius and Remus both sang, Remus’ eyes still on you. Sirius turned to Remus, finishing the last bit of the chorus. Then, after a few more soulful lines from Sirius, the song ended, sending the fans into a frenzy.

The moment your hands left your guitar, your eyes were back on Remus. He returned your gaze, blushing a little as he grinned. Sirius chuckled into the microphone, glancing between both of you.

“Well, it looks like Miss Y/N enjoyed that one, huh Rem?” You ignored your friend’s taunts as you slowly rested your guitar onto its stand, then headed towards Remus. He watched you as you made your way across the stage. The moment you reached him, you threw your arms around his neck, leaning ever so lightly against his bass guitar. He gasped as you pressed your lips roughly against his, taking his bottom lip between yours as you ran your fingers through his hair.

Your move earned you quite a few whistles and shouts from the crowds, mostly from your friends in the front. A moment later, you pulled away, leaving Remus startled. He huffed a little laugh, then smiled as he watched you make your way back to your spot.

“See what I live with?” Sirius joked to the crowd. You threw your guitar back over your shoulders and stepped towards your mic.

“You’re just jealous, Sirius. Don’t lie,” you teased your friend with a wink. He laughed, shaking his head.

“That you think Remus is a hotter rock star than I am?” he asked with a chuckle. “Definitely.”

“Good,” you muttered, winking at the crowd. Then, you fingered a few chords, signaling the beginning of your next song.


End file.
